An der NASA herumgeführt
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson geht in seinem Haus umher und sucht seine Aktentasche. Jeannie erscheint und meint, dass er gar nich gefrühstückt hat. Er sagt, dass er das nicht schafft. Sie erkundigt sich dann, ob er zum Mittagessen komme. Doch Nelson hat zu dieser Zeit ein wichtiges Meeting mit General Peterson und Bellows. Außerdem kommen einige Leute aus Washington. Jeannie bedauert das, weil sie gern in das entzückende Restaurant auf der anderen Seite des Flusses gegangen wäre. Nelson meint, dass es keinen Fluss in Cocoa Beach gibt. Jeannie erklärt ihm, dass sie das Chez Moustache in Paris meint. Davor stehen lauter kleine Tische. Sie lobt das Käsesoufflé. Nelson sagt, dass sie allein dahingehen soll. Jeannie meint, dass es allein keinen Spaß macht. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er Französisch könne, was er bestätigt. Er liest ihr nun vor, was auf dem Zettel steht: "Ich möchte in Paris sein." Jeannie versetzt ihn nun nach Paris. Als sie an einem Tisch erscheinen, lässt eine Bedienung ihr Tablett fallen. Akt I Nelson entschuldigt sich, während der Garcon weitergeht. Jeannie sagt, dass er essen musste und dies hier auf dem Weg lag. Nelson fragt, ob sie den Weg zum Eiffel-Turm meint. Er muss im Hauptquartier der NASA. Jeannie lässt nun einen Doppelgänger erscheinen, der bei der NASA auftaucht. Peterson begrüßt die Anwesenden und sie beginnen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie jetzt auch noch in Rom zu Mittag essen können. Nelson weiß dann auch, was bei der NASA besprochen wird. Jeannie soll es ihnen nicht erklären. Nelson bestellt ein Soufflé für die zwei. Bei der Konferenz berichtet ein Mann aus Washington, dass er sehr zufrieden ist mit dem Fortgang des "Unternehmens Galaxie". Sie haben einen Vorsprung vor ihren Konkurrenten errungen. Dieses müsse streng geheim bleiben. Daher müsse das System der Spionageabwehr perfekt funktionieren. Der schwarzhaarige Mann mit Brille fügt hinzu, dass sie diesen Vorsprung auch halten müssen. Peterson und Bellows versichern, dass ihre Spionageabwehr narrensicher ist. Healy sagt, dass er einmal seinen Ausweis vergaß und den Tag bei einer Blondine am Strand verbringen musste. Nelson und Jeannie essen derweil in Paris. Nelson fragt sich, wie er in Cape Kennedy ist und Jeannie meint, dass er phantastisch ist. Zwei französische Generäle entdecken sderweil Nelson und wundern sich, warum ihnen der Besuch des amerikanischen Astronauten nicht angekündigt wurde. Vielleicht sei er in geheimer Mission unterwegs. Der Andere meint, dass es ein Affront gegen die französische Armee ist. Charles de Gaulle werde wütend sein. Vielleicht sehe er aber auch nur aus, wie Major Nelson, meint der Andere. Der Mann will nun seinen alten Freund Dr. Bellows anrufen. thumb|Nelson und Jeannie essen in Paris. Ein Offizier betritt den Besprechungsraum und informiert Dr. Bellows, dass ein Anruf aus Paris gekommen ist. Es ist dringend und au Leitung 1. Bellows geht zum Apparat und drückt die 1. Rafael spricht mit Bellows und sagt, dass sie sich wundern, warum man ihnen nicht mitgeteilt hat, dass Major Nelson nach Paris fährt. Sie hätten ihn gern ganz offiziell empfangen. Rafael sagt, dass er ihn sieht. Bellows versichert, dass er ihn sehen kann. Bellows sagt, dass er nicht weiß, was er sehe, aber er könne ihm versichern, dass es nicht Major Nelson sei. Wahrscheinlich ist es jemand, der genauso aussieht wie Nelson und er trägt auch eine amerikanische Air Force-Uniform mit dem NASA-Abzeichen und Astronautenschwingen. Er säße hier vor ihm und esse ein Käsesoufflé. Bellows bittet ihn, von dem Mann eine Aufnahme zu machen und sie ihm durch Bildfunk zu schicken. Bellows sagt, dass er das bruacht, weil einer von ihnen offensichtlich einem Betrüger gegenübersitzt. Jeannie sagt, dass keiner etwas merken wird. Nelson wird nun fotografiert. Jeannie bemerkt die Offiziere, die sich dann entfernen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie jetzt gehen sollten. Nelson verlangt die Rechnung und Jeannie blinzelt sie weg. Ein Air Force Offizier bringt Bellows die gerade eingetroffenen Bilder. Er ist sicher, dass es Major Nelson oder sein Doppelgänger ist. Bellows meldet Peterson, dass Spione an ihrem Projekt Galaxy schnüffeln. Er meint, dass ein Doppelgänger alles erklären würde. Peterson fragt, ob es das erste Mal ist, dass sie es mit Spionen zu tun haben. Dann geht er. thumb|Bellows befragt Nelson. Jeannie erscheint bei Nelson und fragt ihn, ob ihm das Käsesoufflé geschmeckt habe. Nelson sagt, dass es großartig war. Jeannie will nach Paris ziehen, doch er fragt, was er dort anfangen soll. Er sollte sich dort verstecken. Jeannie fragt, wie er es immer macht, dass ihm so etwas passiert. Dann muss sie verschwinden, ehe Dr. Bellows eintritt. Dieser sagt, dass er ihm einige Fragen stellen wird und er soll antworten. Er will, dass Nelson schnell antwortet ohne nachzudenken. Er fragt ihn nun, für wen Sandy Koufax spielte. Er antwortet, dass er für die Dodgers spielte. Bellows fragt, was man zum Würstchen isst. Er sagt Senf, Kartoffelsalat, Sauerkraut. Dann fragt er ihn nach seinem ersten Fluglehrer und Nelson antwortet Dick Olsen. Bellows fragt nun, wo Präsident Lincoln erschossen wurde. Nelson zögert kurz und sagt dann Fort Cedar. Dann fragt Bellows ihn, wie die erste Schule hieß, auf die er gegangen ist. Nelson antwortet Horacebam. Bellows will ihn später allerdings noch mehr fragen. Nelson fragt, ob er ihm damit helfen konnte. Bellows sagt, dass er es vielleicht getan hat. Bellows geht in einem Mantel nun durch die Straßen an einem Briefkasten vorbei in ein Elektronikgeschäft. Dort geht er zum Verkäufer und ermahnt ihn, seinen Namen nicht zu erwähnen. Bellows sagt, dass er in einer vertraulichen Sache hier ist. Er will nämlich ein Abhörgerät kaufen. Der Mann zeigt ihm nun eine fingernagelgroße Zelle. Es sei das beste, dass es gibt. Es ist ein magnetisches Mikrofon. Dieses Mikrofon ist auf dieselbe Frequenz abgestimmt, wie ein Empfänger. Er hört alles bis zu einer Entfernung von 2 Kilometern. Bellows will das sofort haben. Er sagt, dass er seine Frau genauso erwischt habe und will ihm das Gerät einpacken. Akt II Bellows schleicht sich in Nelsons Büro und holt das Abhörgerät heraus. Er will es zunächst auf der Spitze des Garderobenständers anbringen, dann an der Unterseite eines Bilderrahmens und sucht dann am Telefon nach einem Platz. Schließlich versucht er es an der Unterseite von Nelsons Flugzeugmodell auf dem Tisch zu befestigen. Inzwischen trägt Nelson mehrere Kisten und zwei Bücher zu seinem Büro und kollidiert dabei beinahe mit einer Frau. Dann öffnet er seine Tür und trägt die Sachen herein. Bellows schleciht sich aus dem Büro und schließt die Tür. Nelson und Healy sprechen wenig später und Nelson erzählt, dass er keine ruhige Minute mehr hatte. Healy rät ihm sich mit Bellows zu unterhalten. Er sei nervös und solle sich mal mit Dr. Bellows unterhalten. Healy entdeckt nun die Wanze. Nelson hält ihm den Mund zu uns sagt, dass sie spazieren gehen sollten. Draußen vor der Tür sagt Nelson, dass es eine Wanze ist. Er sagt, dass sie Spione im Haus haben und sie vielleicht schon etwas von Unternehmen Galaxy wissen. Nelson meint, dass er weiß, dass es unwahrscheinlich klingt. Doch Peterson sagt, dass dies schon der zweite Fall von Spionage ist, der ihm gemeldet wird. Auch Dr. Bellows ist einem Spionagering auf der Spur. Er überlässt es ihnen. Er will aber dabei sein, wenn sie den Spion schnappen. thumb|Bellows ist hinter Healy und Nelson her. Nelson und Healy gehen nun zu Nelsons Büro. Sie setzen sich um den Schreibtisch und Nelson erzählt, dass sie jetzt die Unterlagen haben und sie nur noch weitergeben müssten. Nelson will sich im alten Lagerhaus am Strand treffen und die Unterlagen an ihren Chef weitergeben. Nelson sagt nun, dass sie uns Mitternacht treffen. Jeannie geht inzwischen auf und ab, als Nelson und Healy auftauchen. Sie müssten noch Spione fangen und Healy sagt, dass er sich schon wie James Bond fühle. Jeannie sagt, dass sie nicht sollen. Nelson sagt, dass derjenigebald im Gefängnis sitzt, hinter dem sie her sind. Nelson muss an die Lampe. Jeannie lässt eine Öllampe erscheinen, doch Nelson besteht auf den Taschenlampen. Jeannie will unbedingt mitkommen, doch Nelson weigert sich. Jeannie versteckt sich nun in Tonys Westentasche. Dann verlassen er und Healy das Haus. thumb|Einer der Gauner verletzt sich an der Hand. Zwei Männer versuchen derweil das Haus auszuräumen. Bellows tritt nun ein und durchsucht das Haus. Einer der Räuber will Bellows niederschlagen und schleicht sich an. Der Andere ruft ihn zurück, weil er Nelson und Healy hört. Nelson will mit seinem Revolver reingehen. Healy blickt derweil auf seine Uhr, während Nelson reingeht. Dann ermahnt er ihn nochmal. Bellows fordert den Major auf stehen zu bleiben. Jedoch ist es nicht Nelson und Bellows fragt, wer er ist. Der Mann versucht Bellows zu entwaffnen und Nelson versucht Bellows zu befreien. Da erscheint die kleine Jeannie. Bellows warnt Nelson, doch ein Mann stürzt sich auf ihn. Nelson und der Mann ringen, während der Andere Bellows einen Kinnhaken verpasst. Die beiden Gauner fliehen und Nelson kommt wieder auf die Beine. Jeannie lässt dem einen Gauner nun eine Air-Force-Uniform anziehen, sodass sein Komplize ihn für Nelson hält und niederschlägt. Als sie wenig später Bellows erreichen und ihn schlagen wollen, blinzelt Jeannie ein mannshohes Ölfass herbei, sodass sich der Mann die Hand verletzt. Nelson schlägt den anderen ins Gesicht, während Jeannie nun einen Karton von oben herunterfallen und den Geschlagenen "einpacken" lässt. Als Nelson gerade meint, dass es das wäre, schlägt der Mann durch die Wand des Kartons und trifft Nelson. Als dieser wieder hoch kommt, hat sich der Mann befreit. Nun trifft Peterson mit der MPi ein und verhaftet die beiden Kerle. Healy läuft nun nach unten. Bellows will Nelson nun wegen Spionage verhaften, da er der Doppelgänger ist und Nelson irgendwo in Paris gefangen gehalten wird. Nelson sagt, dass er es ist. Peterson verlangt eine Erklärung. Bellows sagt, dass er ein Mikrofon im Zimmer von Major Nelson versteckte. Nelson empört sich und Bellows sagt, dass er der Doppelgänger ist. Er will ihm nun den Beweis zeigen. Jeannie verändert nun das Foto und Peterson sagt, dass es aussieht wie General de Gaulle. Peterson fragt, ob er noch irgendetwas zu sagen hat. Bellows sagt, dass er es wieder einmal geschafft habe. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Charles de Gaulle, Rom, Paris Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)